It has long been known to provide a dome light in the headliner of a motor vehicle. This document relates to a new and improved dome light assembly that is inexpensive to produce and easy to assemble. Further, the dome light assembly is lightweight so as to virtually eliminate any potential for causing the headliner to sag over time.